


Holiday Engagement:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Tony were getting ready for Christmas, It was special one, Cause Danny is gonna propose to his one true love, Will Tony accept it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 4





	Holiday Engagement:

*Summary: Danny & Tony were getting ready for Christmas, It was special one, Cause Danny is gonna propose to his one true love, Will Tony accept it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was busy making sure that his kickoff feast for Christmas was perfect. He is gonna make sure that his lover Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo gets spoiled rotten, cause he deserves it. The Loudmouth Detective was pulling out all of the stops, He is gonna propose to him, & thought the holidays was perfect way to do it.

Meanwhile, The **_NCIS Agent_** was finishing up paperwork, Before he spends the holidays with his beloved. **“I ** _really_** love my man”**, He thought to himself. It was a perfect day, There was nothing to mess it up. He was happy for once, & he _isn’t_ gonna take it for granted ever again.

Danny had everything all set up, It was amazing, He was **_so_** proud of himself, cause he took the time arranging everything. It took a whole day, but it was totally worth it, cause they both think that their relationship is worth to them too. The Blond was smiling, as he thought of their relationship, & his man.

Tony was amazed by the romantic setting, as he came inside. He never had past lovers did this for him before, He felt touched, & cherished. “Oh God, This is absolutely perfect”, He said in awe, as he took in everything. The Shorter Man said with love, as he got one knee, & said, “I love you, You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Will you marry me ?”, He opened the ring box that he brought with him, & showed it to him.

“Yes, Yes, I will marry you !”, Tony exclaimed with emotion. They kissed, & hugged, as a response to the good news. Then, Danny led his man further inside, & had him set up at the table. They had a great time talking about their future as a married couple, & spending the rest of their lives together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
